Crude Drabbles
by verynahcewritings
Summary: A series of short drabbles that delve further into the minds of your favorite Croods characters; most will consist of Eep and Guy, because they're adorable. Rating is subject to change.
1. Watching

**Alright, so it's been an EXTREMELY long time since I've written anything. Be nice. **

**I finally saw The Croods and let me just say, I'm completely in love with everything about that movie. So much so, that it got me wanting to read fanfiction again. However, I was completely disappointed by the lack of Croods fanfiction on this site. I figured, 'why not write my own?' **

**This is pretty much just going to be a collection of drabbles mostly featuring Eep and Guy, because come on, they're friggin' adorable. **

**Let me know what you think about this first one. I'll be adding more soon. **

* * *

**Watching**

Eep did a lot of watching. She watched the clouds as they moved across the sky. She watched the colorful birds that flew above, just out of reach, the way the wind blew through the vibrant, green leaves of the trees, as the water crashed on the shore. She watched the sun as it made its journey across the sky, as the moon rose to take its place, as the first stars became visible, and as the last of the stars disappeared with the sun. She had only just recently taken to watching him.

She watched the way he moved, the way he used his hands to accentuate his words, the way his lips molded around the syllables. She watched him as he awoke each morning, stretching his limbs out as far as they could reach, rubbing a sleepy hand through his hair and over his face before sitting up with a smile to greet the sun; a new day.

She watched him with her family, loving how at ease he appeared with them after such a short period of time; he laughed with them, helped them, taught them, cared for them. She watched him watch all of the things she did; the look of wonder, of appreciation that spread across his features at each new discovery, new animal, plant, or food.

She watched in awe as his features took on the determined, serious expression it so often did when he put his brain to work. She watched with complete fascination as he tried to explain to her what each new invention of his did.

Perhaps her favorite thing to watch was him watching her. She was not oblivious to his gaze as it focused on her, as it often did. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her, his gaze sending heat in shoo ting, tingly, tendrils all down her body. She felt like the sun when he looked at her, warm and bright. He knew the effect he had on her; the grin that often followed the tingles as they spread to her cheeks told her as much.

More than once, she had watched him reach for her in those moments. His grin would fade and his eyes would widen, his breathing slowing, his hands always reaching for her face. She could feel her body reacting in the same way, leaning into his of its own accord. She would watch with disappointment as his eyebrows furrowed, as he shook his head and pulled away from her, his dark eyes glancing up at her through his lashes, and as he walked away mumbling words under his breath, words that only Belt could hear. She'd then watch in irritation as her father smirked at him as he walked past.

They watched each other by the light of the fire her family sat around every night before sleeping. His features more striking as the flames cast flickering shadows and orange light across his face; she wondered if she looked as differently to him as he did to her in the glow.

They watched each other from afar as the family curled up on their woven mats to sleep for the night, waiting to hear the thunderous snoring of her father before he moved his mat to lie beside her. They smiled at each other warmly before his eagerness to show her what his eyes had throughout the day became too much to contain. She watched the brightness in his eyes disappear behind his eyelids as his face moved towards hers. She felt his warm breath as it danced across her face, mimicking the way his fingers found their way around her, up her back, her neck, and into her hair. She felt the heat that swelled in her chest as it traveled to her stomach and lower still as his lips moved with hers. Together they discovered a whole new kind of fire, a whole new type of heat, a brand new sun.

When the sun begins to rise and the stars disappear, she watches him wake, waits for his eyes to find hers, waits for his smile and all of the wonderful, new things that come with it.


	2. Raw Emotion - Part One

**First, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! **

**This one is actually being done as a request, reviewer asked:**

'_**Could you maybe do one when Eep tries to cook and Guy is the only one willing to eat it? And then he gets sick from it and Eep has to take care of him?'**_

**Figured I would give it a shot. This is only the _first_ _part_ of that request. You requested food poisoning, and the only thing that popped into my head was undercooked meat. Can't have meat without hunting, so, here's this.**

**Let me know what you think! Hopefully it was at least close to what you had in mind. There will be more coming very soon!  
**

**Reviews are always wonderful!**

* * *

**2. Raw Emotion – Part One**

They had both been sitting in the tree for an hour now, just watching the little critter peck around at the ground just out of the tree line. Normally, they wouldn't have hesitated; he would've have went right into making some kind of prop to lure the animal in with, while she got to work weaving vines together to set the trap, but this was a creature neither one of them had seen before. It looked like some of the bigger animals they had put over a fire; it had feathers, a beak, and talons, but the noises it made were strange. She had to cover her mouth more than once to prevent her laughter from scaring the little thing away.

It was small, much smaller than any of the other animals that roamed Tomorrow. So small, that under any other circumstances, they would've completely ignored it. Food had been scarce lately; the larger animals seemed to disappear as the winds began to chill and the sun stayed away for longer.

"I say we go for it," he whispered, shrugging his shoulders and nudging his head in the direction of their prey.

"It's not even big enough to feed one of us," she murmured, glancing at him quickly, shaking her head at how tightly he held on to the branches he hid behind.

"Maybe Grug and Thunk found something today, too." He kept his eyes on the animal, watching it as it continued to waddle through the grass.

"Maybe." She was extremely doubtful. She couldn't really see the point in even making an effort, but she couldn't tell him no, especially not when he had his mind set on something. Truthfully, the spark of excitement in his eyes at the prospect of catching something none of them had seen before had won her over the moment they climbed into the tree.

He sent a lopsided grin her way before looking back at the animal, his brow furrowing and his hand moving to his chin. "Now how do we kill this thing?"

"Make a trap?"

"I don't think that'll work this time."

"Let's climb down and hit him with something."

"No, you'll scare it away before you even get close."

"Ok," she rolled her eyes, "let's throw something at it from here."

"That might work," he said, she could hear the smile in his voice as the words left his lips. She loved when he approved of one of her own ideas, even if they were absurdly simple.

"I don't think just throwing something will do it though," he added as an afterthought. She shook her head slightly in response, not understanding what he meant.

"It's got to hit hard, be accurate, move fast…" he was talking to himself now, looking at everything but her. He slid down the tree and collected a handful of miscellaneous rocks, still muttering under his breath as he began to carefully make his way back up to her.

He handed her the stones, steadying himself before pulling one pants leg out of his shoe, tearing a piece off of the hem and tucking it back in to the fur. "Now I just need something to tie it all together," he said as he looked around.

His eyes stopped searching abruptly, his head turning towards her, eyes landing pointedly on her chest. She could feel her cheeks darkening as his gaze lingered. "Guy?"

His eyes met hers, his expression apologetic as he pointed a finger towards her chest, "Can I borrow that for a minute?"

She must have looked absolutely ridiculous; eyebrows rising nearly to her hairline, "Umm, borrow what, exactly?"

Instead of answering, his hands reached forward, touching the leather cord around her neck, his fingertips tickling her skin, causing all kinds of little bumps to rise everywhere the two mixed. "Oh, that" She whispered, watching his eyes as he began untying the knot that held the strands together.

His face reddened as the ties came undone and he slipped the leather through the hole in the front of the skins that covered her torso. The skins hung loosely around her waist and she was suddenly very glad her mother had introduced her to wearing extra skins to bind her chest as their lifestyle became a more vigorous, active one.

She couldn't help but to smile as he averted his eyes from her, directing his attention to the fabric he had torn from his pants, pulling out a piece of sharpened bone to cut holes in both ends of the cloth and then looping the leather through.

He held his hand out, still not looking at her, "Stone, please," he asked in a shaky voice. She set one in his palm, smirking when his whole body jerked at the contact between their hands.

He held the rock in the fabric; the rock nestled in its own cradle, before raising the whole contraption above his head, spinning it faster and faster, "My dad and brother used to hunt like this," he said as he looked down at the animal, its head perked, eyes searching for the source of the whistling noise Guy's contraption was now making. The whistling noise grew louder as it spun faster still; she marveled at the look of determination set on his face. Then the whistling stopped, she heard a cracking sound and a muted thud as the creature fell to its side in the grass.

"Lucky shot," he said with a smile, looking at her, searching for her approval. She beamed at him, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek quickly before jumping from the tree, running towards the now dead animal, Guy following just behind her.

They both fell backwards as dozens of the same feathered creatures came running out of various patches of grass, from behinds rocks, running away from them, flapping their wings furiously, feathers flying, weird and strange sounds coming from them as they fled. They looked at each other with wide eyes as the last of them disappeared into the trees, waiting for the other to say something. She cracked first, laughing as she moved towards him, picking a feather out of his hair. His lips spreading into a wide smile as he began to do the same for her.

He finished first, and quickly pulled the leather cord from the fabric of his contraption. He made to hand it to her, but she shook her head at him. He smiled bashfully and pulled the skins that hung from her waist up to cover her bindings, threading the cord through the hole at the top, and reaching around her neck to knot the cord back together; fingers more steady, more sure of themselves as he touched her.

They stood together, hands linked as they walked to collect the bird. It was even smaller up close, but neither one of them said anything about it.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at a brown, speckled thing nestled in the grass not far from where the bird had been eating. She moved closer to it, spreading the grass apart to reveal the smallest egg she had ever seen. Despite the size, she couldn't help but to smile; there were so many of them.

"We need something to carry these with," she said as she began noticing the little brown masses spread throughout the clearing. He handed her the pouch he had taken to carrying around his waist as Belt spent more and more time hanging off of Sandy.

"And you thought we wouldn't bring back enough to feed more than one of us."

"I think we should eat the bird now," she said, his eyebrow quirking in response.

"The eggs are more than enough to feed everyone else," she clarified, "and my dad's not going to let anyone touch that thing. He still has a hard time with new things, especially food, you know that."

"These eggs are new."

"They're eggs. Eggs are eggs."

"A bird is a bird."

"But this bird is extra weird."

"Eep," he said as he laughed, "it's a bird."

"Seriously," she said, unamused, "look at these things, what is that?" She stuck a toe out at the red things that hung from the bird's beak and the top of its head, jerking back from it as quickly as she had come into contact with the flesh. He laughed even harder at her, earning a dirty look and a pair of crossed arms.

He held out his hands in surrender as her eyebrows began to furrow. "And to think that I was going to cook for you," she said as she turned away from him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, hiding her smirk as best she could when he jumped up excitedly.

"You were going to try cooking?" His hands were on her arms, a smile on his face, "Really? Why didn't you say so? Let me get a fire going. Where do you want it? How big does it need to be?"

She laughed at him, watching him gather wood to burn, "I wouldn't get too excited, I've never done this before."

"That's ok. I'll gladly be the first to sample your goods." He cringed as the words left his lips.

"Umm," he stared at her with wide eyes, "that's not…umm…" and shook his head, his cheeks the brightest shade of red she had seen thus far. She had to laugh, she couldn't not laugh.

"We'll get to that," she said with a smirk, "eventually," she added as his face took on a completely different expression, "but first, let's cook this bird."


End file.
